


Dance with Me

by Vampz



Series: Hiddlesworth [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: บทเพลงจังหวะวอลทซ์นุ่มนวลที่ดังขึ้นจากลำโพงเครื่องเสียงดึงสายตาพ่อหนุ่มหนอนหนังสือบนโซฟาให้หันมาทางคนต้นเรื่อง เรียวคิ้วเลิกขึ้นโดยอัตโนมัติตอนเห็นมือใหญ่ๆ ยื่นมาตรงหน้า“อะไรของนาย?”“เต้นรำกัน”





	Dance with Me

 

 

บทเพลงจังหวะวอลทซ์นุ่มนวลที่ดังขึ้นจากลำโพงเครื่องเสียงหลังจากมีมือดีฉกแผ่นซีดีเพลงเต้นรำไปเล่นดึงสายตาพ่อหนุ่มหนอนหนังสือบนโซฟาให้หันมาทางคนต้นเรื่อง เรียวคิ้วเลิกขึ้นโดยอัตโนมัติตอนเห็นมือใหญ่ๆ ยื่นมาตรงหน้า

 

“อะไรของนาย?”

“เต้นรำกัน”

 

ทอมหรี่ตาลงอย่างนึกสงสัยหลังจากอยู่ดีๆ ก็ถูกคริสชวนเต้นรำอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย แต่ปากยังไม่ทันได้เอ่ยปฏิเสธอะไร หนังสือในมือก็โดนฉกไปก่อนที่มันจะถูกโยนทิ้งไว้บนโซฟาอย่างง่ายดาย และทันทีที่มือของเขาว่าง ก็ถูกฉุดด้วยแรงมหาศาลให้ลุกขึ้นยืนจนเกือบทรงตัวไม่อยู่แล้ว

 

“คริส!”

“นายชอบไม่ใช่เหรอ จังหวะวอลทซ์นี่น่ะ?”

“ใครบอกนาย?” ทอมเงยหน้า เลิกคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง ส่วนมือซ้ายยันไหล่คนตัวโตกว่าไว้ไม่ให้ตัวเองล้มคะมำไปซะก่อน

“ก็เป็นจังหวะการเต้นรำที่คู่เต้นต้องหันหน้าเข้าหากัน” คริสเบียดตัวเข้าใกล้ ลมหายใจระบนใบหน้าอีกฝ่าย “ได้กลิ่นลมหายใจของกันและกัน” ก่อนที่มือซ้ายของเขาจะฉวยมือขวาของทอมไปครอบครอง จัดแจงท่าทางให้เข้าทีแล้วเริ่มก้าวเท้านำตามจังหวะของเพลง

 

คริสใช้ความได้เปรียบด้านร่างกายดันตัวอีกฝ่ายให้ขยับตาม มืออีกข้างเอื้อมอ้อมหลังไปโอบเอว

 

“ที่นายเผลอพูดไปว่าได้กลิ่นหน้าอกของกันและกันน่ะ” พูดจบก็ยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดีขณะลากเท้าไปกับพื้น หน้าผากแตะชิดใกล้ เกลี่ยปลายจมูกลงแนบกันจนสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจ “เป็นความลับของนายสินะ...ที่ชอบมองหน้าอกสาวๆ น่ะ”

 

ทอมชะงัก อ้าปากค้าง เท้าที่ขยับตามยังก้าวพลาด แต่ที่จริงดูเหมือนเจาะจงเป้าหมายเป็นหลังเท้าของอีกคน

 

“โอ๊ย!”

“ขอโทษ คริส! เจ็บรึเปล่า?” ทอมทำทีถาม รีบยกเท้าออก แต่ส้นเท้าของเขากลับไม่พ้นนิ้วก้อยเท้าของอีกคนและยังแสร้งทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวลงไปเต็มๆ

“ทอม! ท๊อมมม!!!!!” คริสร้องลั่น กระโดดเหยงๆ พร้อมชักเท้าหนี “เจ็บๆๆ!!”

“โทษที! ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจ นายโอเคมั้ย?”

“ไม่! ไม่โอเค!!” คริสทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนโซฟา สูดลมหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ แล้วยกเท้าเปล่าเปลือยขึ้นสำรวจดู

 

ทอมทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้างๆ กัน มือที่ว่างตบไหล่คนตัวโตกว่าแทนคำปลอบใจ สายตาไล่มองตามนิ้วเท้าที่กลายเป็นสีแดงไปชั่วขณะ

 

“ขอโทษจริงๆ นะ คริส—”

“โอยย...”

“เลือดไม่ออกใช่มั้ย? เจ็บมากรึเปล่า?” ทอมถาม น้ำเสียงเป็นห่วงเป็นใยเสียเต็มประดา—ถ้านั่นไม่นับว่าเป็นการแสดง หรือเสแสร้งอย่างจงใจ

“ระบมเลย ให้ตายเหอะ” คริสพึมพำอู้อี้ เอนศีรษะซบไหล่คนข้างๆ แต่จงใจให้ปลายจมูกเฉียดผิวแก้มได้อย่างเหมาะเจาะ ฉวยโอกาสสูดกลิ่นกายกรุ่นอันคุ้นเคยเข้าให้เต็มปอด “แต่กลิ่นลมหายใจของนายนี่มันดีจริงๆ ด้วย...”

 

เสียง ‘เผียะ’ ประสานกับเสียงครวญโอดโอยของชายร่างหมีที่แสร้งทำตัวเอาแต่ใจดังขึ้นเมื่อฝ่ามือของอีกคนปะทะกับหน้าขาส่วนที่เลยขอบกางเกงขาสั้นออกมา รอยแดงเป็นลายนิ้วมือทั้งห้าปรากฏให้เห็นชัดเจน

 

“โอ๊ย!”

“พูดอะไรของนาย” ทอมบ่นพึมพำในลำคอ มือที่วางบนตักของคริสขยำขอบกางเกงแก้เขิน “จูบไปตั้งกี่ทีแล้ว ยังไม่ชินอีกรึไง”

“ไม่เคยชินเลยต่างหาก”

“...”

“นายรู้ว่าฉันหมายความว่ายังไง”

“หา?”

คริสยักคิ้ว ก่อนพูดต่อ “จูบกับนายน่ะ ไม่เคยชินเลยซักนิด” แล้วจือปากใส่คนข้างๆ

“ก็เลยจะจูบฉันตอนนี้งั้นสิ?”

“เนี่ย นายก็รู้นี่...” แถมคราวนี้ยังยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มใส่อีก เหมือนอยู่ดีๆ ก็หายเจ็บขึ้นมาซะอย่างนั้น

“คริส...” ทอมหรี่ตา พ่นลมหายใจแล้วอดส่ายหน้ากับความเจ้าเล่ห์นั้นไม่ได้

“ว่าไง จูบไม่จูบ?” คริสหัวเราะขึ้นจมูก ไหวไหล่ราวกับไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่โตอะไร ไม่ได้รู้สึกเดือดเนื้อร้อนใจสักนิดเลยด้วยซ้ำ

“รู้คำตอบแล้วยังถาม?”

“ไม่ถามแล้วก็ได้” เขาเดาะลิ้น สบตาอีกฝ่าย แล้วใช้แขนทั้งสองข้างล็อคตัวทอมไว้

“อะไร?”

“แทนคำปลอบใจ จูบเลยละกัน”

 

ทอมไม่ได้พูดอะไรอีกหลังจากนั้นพักใหญ่ๆ อย่างน้อยก็จนกระทั่งบทเพลงจังหวะวอลทซ์เพลงแรกจบลงและเพลงถัดไปค่อยขึ้นตามมานั่นแหละ

 

ที่จริง แค่จะหาอากาศเติมเข้าปอดให้ทันกับความต้องการของร่างกายในตอนที่คริสยอมเปิดโอกาสให้เขาทำแบบนั้นได้ ก็นับว่ายากแล้ว...

 

 

—END

**Author's Note:**

> ที่จริงแดรบเบิลอันนี้ได้อินสไปเรช่งมาจากคลิปที่พี่ทอมให้สัมฯ เกี่ยวกับการเต้นวอลทซ์ ช่วงที่กำลังโปรโมทคริมสัน พีคล่ะ และชายก็บอกว่าจังหวะวอลทซ์มันเซ็กซี่มากๆ ด้วย (I think the waltz is very sexy, I'll leave it there.) เป็นคำแก้ตัว (?) หลังจากที่ชายเขินหน้าแดงตอนพูดคำว่า breath (ลมหายใจ) ผิดเป็น breast (หน้าอก)
> 
> ก็เลยออกมาเป็นอย่างที่เห็นนี่แล... 555+


End file.
